


613.9

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut, smut with substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae and Finn get locked in the library at lunchtime and find ways to pass the time . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	613.9

**Author's Note:**

> This is at the dual request of the radiant chicadificil and the resplendent 14000romances for some smutty times in the library. I hope it is something like what you were hoping for! (Also, I couldn’t think of a title, so I cheated and made a lame Dewey Decimal joke.)

Now they were back together, and Finn had returned to college after winter break, things fell into a nice routine. Each morning, Finn would meet Rae outside the chippy and they’d walk to college together, holding hands. The first day, she’d withdrawn her hand from his just before they rounded the corner as they neared the school. He’d looked at her, worried, but bit his tongue. He wasn’t good with words, and didn’t want to ruin things by pushing the issue.

The next day, she’d held his hand around the corner, but only just. Each day, she held on a little longer until one day, they got back to where they’d started that the first day of college and strode in the front doors, hand in hand.

This time, the school was used to them, and it wasn’t the first day or week, when everyone’s trying to scrabble as high up the social heap as they can, establishing hierarchies and avoiding the social cellar. Everyone was more or less set in their groove. Rae had been an outlier, bouncing between pariah and paragon before ending up somewhere nebulous and undefined. 

No one said anything aloud, but whispers fluttered down the hall, dogging their footsteps, until Rae pulled her hand from his and said, “I’ll see ya later, yeah?”

Dejá vu slammed into Finn. They’d been here before and he was NOT going down that same path. He let her walk away for the moment, but he wouldn’t make the mistake of giving her too much time and space, because he knew she’d crawl up into her own head and overthink things. “You will absolutely see me later, Rae Earl.” Neither his voice nor his gaze wavered. Rae glanced over her shoulder, throwing him a discreet smile, which he allowed himself to return. Well. That was different.

Three classes went by in a fog. Finn wasn’t focused on the lectures; he was thinking about Rae. He’d dart into the hall between each class, eyes scanning the crowd for her. When she didn’t show up outside the cafeteria at lunch, he had a good guess where to look for her.

* * *

“Thought I might find ya here.” Finn’s voice broke her concentration; he slid down the wall to sit next to her at the end of the aisle and she jumped, startled, and completely lost the plot. She tried to quickly tuck the paperback into her backpack, but Finn plucked it from her grasp. “Dove of Temptation?” his voice curled up quizzically as he read the title. “Didn’t think the college library would carry something like this … not exactly scholarly.” He raised an eyebrow and she tried to grab it back, but Finn was already opening the book to the pages she’d shoved a bookmark between.

He scanned the page and then his other eyebrow raised in further surprise. He glanced over at Rae. Her brows were furrowed and she was blushing furiously. Finn’s eyes darted up the aisle, but there wasn’t anyone passing. He hadn’t seen anyone on his search through the library, apart from the librarian behind the desk in the center of the room. So, he took a chance and started to read out loud, in a low voice:

_“Nathaniel stood in the corner of the tower, watching the doves fly in the windy sky. He didn’t hear Susannah slip inside the room, latching the door quietly behind her, and didn’t know she was there at all until her hands were on his back. He whipped around to find her staring at him, her green eyes glowing almost gold with lust._

_’Nathaniel, I was hoping I’d find you here … alone.’ Her intentions were obvious, and as much as he wanted this, too, he hesitated._

_‘What about your husband?’ he breathed huskily.”_

“Stop it!” Rae whispered loudly. “You caught me, alright? Sometimes I like the odd romance novel; I know they’re stupid.”

Finn had actually quite gotten into the story, wanted to see what happened next, so he looked at Rae, perplexed. “What are ya on about, calling these stupid? What d’ya think lad’s mags and page three girls and porn films are? If anything, these are better, because they at least have a story.” He returned to the book. “‘Ere, you read Susannah’s bit.”

Rae glared at him, but finally shrugged and read:

_“‘My husband doesn’t know me the way you do. He’s not the sort who can know a woman intimately … as I know you can.’”_

Rae’s cheeks were still pink, but her voice was clear, though quiet. Finn continued:

_“With that, she entwined her arms around Nathaniel’s waist and looked pleadingly at him. Nathaniel couldn’t resist her charms and gave in, feeling everything but defeat as he captured her lips with his. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to slip her gown off over her heaving breasts, which prompted Susannah to undo his belt.”_

After he read out that passage, Finn looked up at Rae, noted her embarrassment had transmuted into something closer to lust. Her mouth was slightly open, breathing more labored than normal, Finn detecting that her own breasts had begun to heave a bit. 

Rae shook her head in an effort to compose herself. “Are ya done?” she asked cheekily. 

Finn nodded. “For now, maybe.” He handed her back the book, and glanced down the aisle and around at the shelves on either side. “Cozy spot you’ve found here.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to have somewhere away from prying eyes. Hardly anyone ever comes into the library.”

Finn smiled devilishly. “I wonder if anyone has ever come IN the library.”

“What d’ya … oh.” Rae’s eyes grew wide. “I—I wouldn’t know about that. Prob’ly not.” She bit her lower lip and looked around nervously. Just then, the lights went out with an audible click and she nearly jumped out of her skin. The next second, they could hear the door to the library shut and Finn glanced over to see how Rae was doing. Her breathing was shallow, eyes wide, breasts still heaving away. 

“Stay here,” he whispered. “I’ll see what’s up.”

He jogged down the row of books, around the corner, down the stairs to the first floor and over to the doors. He pushed on them, but they were locked. There was a little sign taped to one of the windows. He squinted at it to read it backwards through the page. “At lunch. Back in 30 minutes.” Finn looked at his watch.

Hmmm.

The large picture windows let in enough light to see where he was going as he made his way back up to Rae. At the end of the aisle, he shrugged and walked quickly to join her. “Locked in. Librarian’s gone to lunch.”

“WHAT? I’m in here all the time; that’s never happened before.”

“Well, maybe the assistant was out … she needs to eat.”

“I s’pose.” Rae crossed her arms in annoyance, slumping against the shelf. “So, what are WE supposed to do?”

Finn smirked. “Well, it’s not a disabled toilet, but … we do have almost half an hour.”

“What?! No. No way.” Her arms curled around her tighter and Finn sat back. He wasn’t going to force her into anything. 

“Okay,” he said, keeping his voice neutral. He spied the corner of the paperback sticking out of Rae’s bag and pulled it out, opening it up to where he’d left off.

Rae frowned. “No, put that back!”

Finn held the book just out of her reach. “Sorry, but you’ve got to let me have SOME fun. Plus, I’m hooked … I need to know what happens between Nathan—“

“—Nathaniel—“

“—and Sarah—“

“—Susannah—“

Finn smiled. “So, let me read, okay?” His eyes flickered over the page, and he wasn’t disappointed. The protagonists had been on the precipice of something steamy when he’d closed the book. He turned the page quickly and they had both shed their clothes, Finn was almost completely absorbed when he felt Rae’s hand on his arm. “Hey!”

He dragged his eyes from the page to look at her, pouting. “What?” he breathed.

“No fair, you’re getting ahead of me. You should read it out loud.”

Finn raised his eyebrows cheekily, and flipped back to the previous page deliberately, never taking his eyes off Rae’s. “Okay, then. I will.”

Focusing on the page, he read the description of the characters making love in a low, slow voice, and felt a little thrill in his gut when Rae leaned closer to look over his shoulder at the book. Her face was so close to his, he could almost feel her breath on his cheek. He had to force himself to concentrate on the words and not on the fact that her left breast was pressed into his right bicep. 

When he got to the end of the paragraph, he allowed himself to glance over at Rae, only to find her staring at him. Her amber eyes glowed just like he imagined Susannah’s had, radiating lust, but he wasn’t going to be the one to initiate, not after she’d said no to his suggestion. He was about to return to reading the book when Rae lunged forward to kiss him. 

His lips questioned against hers for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. When she let him up for air, he gasped, “Are you sur—“ but Rae stopped his question with another kiss that stole the air from his lungs. He dropped the book and pulled her to him, arms around her waist as their mouths hungrily yet happily devoured each other.

Rae slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt and they began to roam over the expanse of his back. Her warm hands on his skin made him shiver. He didn’t want her to stop, but he wanted to keep going, so he let go of her long enough to pull his t-shirt off in one swift motion. When he joined his lips to hers again, she’d taken hold of one hand, then his other, guiding them to the buttons of her shirt. He started to unfasten them one by one, but apparently, he wasn’t working fast enough, so she pulled her head back and her fingers raced ahead of his, opening the last few buttons while he still worked on the ones in the middle. 

Now convinced that not only was Rae completely on board, but in fact driving the train, Finn allowed himself to slide her shirt off her shoulders, down her arms and off the ends of her fingers. He squeezed her breasts through her singlet and bra, leaning down to kiss the top of one, then the other, before working his way up her chest to her neck to her ear, Rae sighing impatiently. He worked his hand up under her hem now, and caressed her side, when she squirmed. “Not enough time,” she whispered in his ear, then unbuckled his jeans and unzipped his fly, reaching in the front of his boxers.

Finn demurred this time. “Trust me; I’m ready whenever  _you_  are, but I’d like to make good and certain, if that’s okay with you?” 

Rae leaned back and nodded as Finn snaked his hands up and under her mini skirt to the waistband of her leggings. He gently tugged the leggings down to mid thigh, then let both hands skate lightly over her thighs, brushing one thumb, then the other, over her clit. She jolted, and Finn dipped his forefinger, then joined his middle finger for an exploratory expedition. He could feel how thoroughly soaked she was and the words, “Oh yeah,” escaped his lips. He worked his fingers back and forth, in and out, knowing he was gilding the lily, but wanting to hear her gasp with pleasure as many times as he could before the lights were switched back on and they were both tucked neatly away, pretending like this had never happened.

She writhed under his touch, hips swiveling in an erratic figure eight pattern, like a broken infinity as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, watching the expressions change on her face every second, eyes squeezed shut, lips going from pursed to bitten to slack as she let out a low growl, followed by a high-pitched squeal. 

He held his finger up to his lips, shushing her like he had back in her room, months ago, but feeling like that it was doubly appropriate in their current setting. 

She gasped his name and leaned forward to try and grab his cock again. “Alrigh’, alrigh’” he grinned wildly, slipping his wallet out of his back pocket and taking out a condom. He handed it to Rae, who ripped it open with her teeth. “Don’t tear it, wild woman!” he admonished, but was silent the next second as she rolled the condom down to the base of his shaft. It was his turn to bite his lip as she roughly yanked his jeans down to his knees and straddled him. It was like she’d worked out what was the most efficient and effective configuration and hadn’t even stopped to think about the fact that she was on top. 

She slowly lowered herself down until he was all the way in, and then leaned in further, which made him swallow a yelp. It felt so good to be in so deep, and when she raised herself up to gyrate against him, he felt the loss and bucked his hips up too soon. Soon they found the exact right rhythm, to give them the sense of falling away from one another before plunging together, incrementally deeper and more connected each time until, at almost precisely the same moment, they were overtaken by their orgasms, and the world fell away around them, bookshelves melting into a blur, the floor beneath them seeming to give way as they both fell over the edge of their desire for one another.  

Their primal selves seemed to recall where they were, and they came quietly, but with such force that they felt shaken when it was over. When Rae opened her eyes, she could still feel her blood rushing in her ears, pulsing in her neck and wrists, and as she pulled up and off of Finn, throbbing between her legs. Finn gave her a second to detach, but grabbed her to him the next heartbeat, holding her close as their ragged breathing grew steadier, more even. 

Rae leaned her head into the crook of his neck and breathed in deep, humming with satisfaction. “Glad I changed my mind?” she asked innocently.

He frowned thoughtfully. “S’pose so, yeah,” he said, nonchalantly. 

She hit him lightly on the chest and he started to laugh. He took a deep breath and exhaled a contented sigh into her hair. Sounding suddenly sober, Finn whispered, “Are ya goin’ to remember this?”

Rae pretended to mull it over, and then looked up at him, “Ummmm, yeah. I think it’d be hard to forget.”

“Yeah, but are ya goin’ make SURE ya remember this?” Finn’s gaze glided over her, pausing for a moment on her breasts before meeting hers. “Ya goin’ to write about it, in your diary?” She expected him to smile, show he was joking. “This is the stuff you should remember, Rae. Not what some twat says to ya in the halls. Or what you think they think.”

Rae smiled bravely at him. “Yeah, I know.” She blinked rapidly for a moment, then met his gaze again. “And, yeah. I’ll write about it in my diary.”

Finn smiled. “Good,” he said matter-of-factly. Then, with a devilish look in his eye. “And will ya let me read this bit to ya next time we do this again?”

She was about to hit him again when the lights came back on, and they scrabbled to get dressed as quietly as possible. Finn looked around for somewhere to put the condom when Rae thrust a tissue into his hand, winking at him.

After another moment, Rae stood up and turned around, indicating that Finn should make sure nothing was obviously amiss. He smiled as he appraised her and mouthed the words, “You look perfect.” She ducked her head, but didn’t disagree. Then she reached up to smooth the hair at the crown of his head, allowing her hand to skim around the shell of his hear and along his jawline when she was done. He leaned forward to give her a quick kiss and then motioned for her to go ahead. She slung her backpack over one shoulder and tugged on the front of her skirt, which meant Finn got to see the back hug her arse tightly for a brief second as she wandered around the corner. He put his hand on the shelf to steady himself for a second before shrugging his leather jacket on, licking his lips, and taking a deep breath before following after his girl. 

He’d have to start coming to the library more often.


End file.
